Earning Forgiveness
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Tony after Siberia is left injured but managed to call help. But three months he was hurt badly protecting those left behind. He is now having to move those he protects to Wakanda because of an attack. Will Steve and the team help Tony with his condition? Will Tony be able to work with them? And tell them about a community he helped found?...Warning SLASH: Crossover: Harry Potter/S
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Tony after Siberia is left injured but managed to call help. But three months he was hurt badly protecting those left behind. He is now having to move those he protects to Wakanda because of an attack. Will Steve and the team help Tony with his condition? Will Tony be able to work with them? And tell them about a community he helped found?...Warning SLASH

Crossover: Harry Potter/Avengers/SHIELD

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

 _Avengers Facility._

 _New York_

* * *

Tony didn't know when it started to go wrong. He kind of did. It was the Ultron Fiasco. Where he was blamed for its creation. He took the blame even though it was Wanda who messed around with his brain and helped create Ultron. He had nearly all but left the Avengers after that. And now with what the media called it 'Civil War' he had left betrayed at first but after Siberia, after a time to think he still felt a little bit betrayed but also guilty about attack Steve and Bucky. Yes Tony called him Bucky now after thinking about the Winter Solider and Bucky being two different people.

Rhodey had left him with Steve's team when Tony was dealing with Ross about the Raft putting Ross off course when Steve and Bucky broke the team out was something Tony enjoyed because he wanted to piss someone off after Siberia. He had been left there for hours till he walked to help in the cold. And refused medical aid and had his Stark Jet sent to get him back to the US. So he was pissed off. After all he had several broken ribs after Siberia and fractures in his arm that he hadn't had doctors see yet and of course hypothermia. So it felt good to drive Ross crazy by putting him on hold and then refusing to come.

Tony before going to get checked out by the doctors let Vision leave the facility to go to Wanda. He didn't want to keep them apart. And he told Vision to follow his heart. What he didn't say was like he (Tony) didn't. He didn't even tell Vision about his injuries. Vision had taken Parker after Tony and Parker got into a big fight about being responsible and Tony wanting to bench Parker and take his suit because Tony didn't want him to get hurt like him. Peter left angrily with Vision. Making Tony's heart ache in betrayal. But he couldn't blame the kid in the end.

His injuries didn't get scene too for about a week as he was dealing with covering Steve and the team and he was extracting the Barton's, the Lang's and May Parker from their homes to safety here in the Penthouse of the Facility.

By the time Laura, Maggie and May had forced him to go to the hospital he was sick from an infection in his lungs from being in the cold of Siberia. He had to have surgery on the three breaks in his right arm screwed together. He had a hard time keeping it all from the media but he was able to just stay at the Facility and avoid the media with Pepper's help.

He began working on the Accords. Which he had known for a time they weren't perfect. He would have told Steve he was going about getting the revised but Steve just won't listen. Tony didn't want the identities know of Superheros or a registration. As he had many friends and family who had powers who shouldn't have identities know and their blood, fingerprints, and other stuff recorded. He just wanted the Superhero community to police themselves.

Tony also worked on erasing the fact that Steve and the others where in Wakanda. Which they weren't as good at hiding as they thought. Tony learned Barnes was back in Cryo to protect everyone. Tony had, had a lot of time to think about what had happened. And decided to help him. So Tony worked on B.A.R.F to modify it to work for Barnes. He also worked on the teams weapons including the shield Steve had tossed aside and new War Machine Armour that would support Rhodey. And of course a new arm for Barnes.

He worked without much break trying to dull the pain of betrayal and loneliness that had built up by abandonment and the fact the even Bruce had gone to Wakanda instead of coming to him. But Tony still had time for the kids in his protection as he made a vow to Laura, Maggie and May that he would protect them even if it cost him everything and to reunite them with their loved ones. So with the kids Tony helped Cooper out with specially modified bow and arrows for him to practice with Eagle Eye who was a girl called Kate Bishop who was 16. He promised Lila and Cassie he would read them a chapter of a story each night before they slept. He would see to Nate when Laura needed time to cry or just needed to sleep.

Tony was the rock for all of them. As he always kept his promises and didn't make ones he couldn't keep. And they tried to be there for him as he worked nearly 24/7 and 7 days a week without sleep. And while he had nightmares about Siberia. And his thoughts on caring more for Steve and Bucky then as friends or enemies.

But it all came to a head 3 months after Siberia. Tony had taken Lila and Cooper out for the day at a mall. When Tony got an alert from FRIDAY about energy signals indicating a bomb. He didn't have time to do anything else but pull Lila and Cooper to him and shield them with his own unprotected body from the explosion.

Tony was badly hurt in the explosion. He was in a coma for three months as he had a bad head injury, 7 broken ribs one piercing his lung, shattered left arm and leg, broken right leg, fractured pelvis, fracture in his skull, massive internal bleeding, and massive facial damage with burns. He also had a heart attack. But Lila and Cooper where only mildly hurt with cuts and scraps. When he woke up he had brain damage from his injuries. His memory was effected somewhat some things he couldn't recall sometimes and later come back to him. More so when he slept like many memories disappearing after he slept. Sometimes they would return through. He had a stutter sometimes. He had seizures which he was on medication for. There was also numbness on his left side where most of the burns, fractures and nerve damage was done. He was blinded in one eye and his other eye was far from perfect so he was legally blind. And his hearing had been severely damaged.

He only survived because the Superheros in New York he was protecting had come to his aid. Because FRIDAY had alerted them.

So Tony has a mess but was still able to partially function. He invented a hearing aid that helped him hear much better then a normal one. He had to heavily lean on a cane because his left leg was weak and numb.

Tony had managed to retain the memory of Ross being a threat. So he put plans into place after he left the hospital after three months of being out of a coma. He spent those three months with Physical Therapy (Build Strength, Coordination, and Flexibility), Speech Therapy, Occupational Therapy (Therapist who helps a person relearn how to preform daily tasks), Cognitive Therapy (To improve memory, attention, perception, learning, planning and judgement) and Psychological Counselling. He had also had help with his eyesight from the seeing eye dogs. They gave him a German Shepherd named Delta to help him, he spent time at the hospital learning what to do with Delta.

Now the plans for emergency he had a Quinjet on standby at all times with things they would need to flee if the Accords weren't amended or Steve and the others weren't back to protect them since Iron Man was now retired. The Quinjet was fuelled enough to get them to Wakanda if the case was needed.

And soon it was.

Tony was in his office trying to get his brain to come up with a way to get those he knew could protect everyone including himself he hoped back when an alarm rang.  
"Boss we have a convoy of armed men with Secretary Ross approaching the Compound. They are ten minutes out", FRIDAY says

"Call a code red…get…everyone to the…quinjet…plan C", Tony struggles out

Suddenly at alarm sounded in the Compound where only Tony, the Barton's, the Lang's and May were. There was no other Superheros here to help and they wouldn't get here in time so he had to evacuate and go to the plan of fleeing for Wakanda. The only problem was Tony would have to fly the jet. He didn't know how he was going to be able. But he had a promise to keep.

Tony typed into the computer a code to wipe everything from the facility and send a message. And he hobbled up from his seat and began slowly making his way to the roof with a briefcase of documents and Delta helping guide him. His ear aid picked up everyone in the penthouse running for the roof.

"Boss they are at the gate", FRIDAY says

"Hold them FRI", Tony says as he gets to the roof

He sees the Barton's, Lang's and May hurrying to get the kids into the jet over the sounds of machines trying to push down the iron forced gate.

"Get…in", Tony says

"Tony how are we going to fly this?" Laura asks as she helps him in as Delta jumps up the ramp

Tony leans heavily and nearly falls into the pilot seat.

"I…will have…to fly her", Tony says as he slowly begins to start the Quin

Trying to remember everything he knew about how to fly one.

"But Tony you didn't install the autopilot form of FRIDAY for it to fly solo", Maggie says

"I know…I think. Strap in", Tony hisses as he felt a jolt from the ground

Tony began to get the engines running and was slowly lifting up as he felt the jolt of something hitting the engine.

"STARK COME BACK HERE! OR BE SHOT DOWN! YOU WILL BE LABELLED A TRAITOR", he heard a voice seem to shout to Tony's aid

Tony realised with his memory fogging that it was Ross. Tony growls and sharply veers of the Facility. To the screams of everyone on the Quinjet. And the barks and whines of Delta. He manages to get the Quinjet in the air. But his hands and legs where shaky as he forced himself to focus on his promise to protect. To hope to earn forgiveness.

"How long to you think you can last Tony?" May asks with concern

"I…didn't know. But another…problem is the…left engine…it took a medium…level hit. I don't know if we will…make it to Wakanda…but I promise I will…get us down safely somewhere…in Africa", Tony stutters firmly, "Hold…tight this will…be a bumpy ride"

* * *

Meanwhile an alert was sounding to the Superhero Community Hub Zones and alert bands. On their computer scenes and wrist band scenes across the Superhero channel were flashing red with the words 'AVENGERS COMPOUND FALLEN AND COMPROMISED'

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

 _3 Hours after Last chapter…_

* * *

 _Wakanda…_

* * *

The Rogue Avengers had been in Wakanda just about a year. They had been surprised the Peter aka Spider-Man and Vision join them. Vision said he wasn't to be with Wanda and Peter told them he had a massive fight with Stark and that he hadn't been told the complete truth.

Steve didn't know what to think of Stark now as according to information Tony hasn't been seen in months. Now they got much news from the States her in Wakanda.

They were discussing Bucky now. Fury and Coulson where here too trying to make arrangements for

"My scientists hopefully will be about to fix Sergeant Barnes soon. But they are hitting some obstacles. But hopefully not too much longer", King T'Challa says

"So they will get rid of the codes?" Steve asks hopefully

"Yes. But just a little difficulty at the moment", King T'Challa says

"Have you heard anything about Tony?" Steve asks  
"Why do you what to know about Stark?" Wanda asks angrily

"Everything that have happened he is still our friend", Steve says

Rhodey sighs, "He would be hurt after everyone left him. I would know as I spent years knowing him. I shouldn't have left him…I was angry"

"Hopefully we will get a chance to apologies", Vision says

"I am going to the US soon. I will try and get a meeting with Mr Stark. And see where he stands", King T'Challa says comfort

"Your Majesty! We are getting a radio signal coming in. It is not always clear", a man says hanging King T'Challa a radio

"Who is it?" King T'Challa asks

"We don't know", the man says

King T'Challa turns on the radio and there was static then.  
"Mayday…mayday…Halo…going down", a voice says through the static

Steve, Rhodey and the others all have wide eyes as the voice sounded like Tony!

"Mayday…mayday…need…assistance", Tony says

"Mr Stark is that you? This is King T'Challa", King T'Challa says

"Yes…it…is…me…we require…an…empty runway", Tony says

"You have it. What is your situation?" King T'Challa asks as he motions for everyone to follow him

They were all running for the runway. Rhodey rolling in his wheelchair. There was static for nearly a minute.

"Engine…damaged…smoke", Tony's voice comes over the static

"Get emergency vehicles!" King T'Challa says to his men

"I repeat…need…an empty…runway…It will…be…a rough…landing…for…all…of…us", Tony replies

"Who is us?" King T'Challa asks  
"There…are…women…and…children…onboard", Tony's voice says

There was shocked silence be all of the Avengers.  
"I repeat…I…have…women…and…children…onb…", Tony's voice is cut of by static

"You have permission to land. Who is with you?" King T'Challa asks

"This is all a trap!" Wanda says angrily

"It would be like that like Mr Pym says", Scott says

"I am sure it is not. Wanda, Scott. Sir is not like that", Vision says

"I don't think it is a trap", Natasha says pointing at the dot on the horizon with smoke coming off it

"Damn", Clint says as he sees smoke

Tony in the Quinjet was struggling to keep going. He was lucky to the have the radio working and he was nearly there. He was for filling his promise.

The Jet rocked sharply causing cries from the children as the wings sparks get more intense. Tony blinked trying to force himself to stay coherent. He could feel himself starting to lose the battle. As his hands where shaking.

The Avengers saw that it was a Quinjet and it was rocking like not being piloted by an unsteady hand.

"It is coming in fast", Natasha realises that maybe Stark wasn't fully in control or it was more damaged then they thought

King T'Challa sees his people waiting coming to help the Quinjet as it makes its descent. They wait and see the damaged Quin hit the runway hard and rocks dangerously before it screeches to a halt on the grass next to the runway.

The others were shocked but King T'Challa runs to the Quin which its wing was on fire. King T'Challa hears the cries for help as he pulls and tears the door away.

"Get her out", a woman says and holds out a little girl

King T'Challa takes the little girl, "It is alright your safe little one"

"Cassie?!" Scott yells as he sees King T'Challa put his little girl on the ground

Cassie turns around and sees her father and runs to him. She had soot on her and cuts and had tears falling. Scott scoops her up and holds her close.

"Get him out!" another voice says handing King T'Challa a little boy

As a little girl around Cassie's age climbs out

"Nate! Lila!" Clint says shocked

"Daddy!" Lila says rushing to him

"Baby are you ok?" Clint asks kneeling down to her height

"Get…Out!" a voice says

They realise it is Tony's! Cooper was next out followed by a woman comes out next.

"Aunt May?!" Peter calls

May Parker was coughing but hears her nephew. As she takes Nate from King T'Challa. Next out was Maggie Lang.

"Mags?" Scott asks

"Scott", she coughs

Then come out being helped by King T'Challa was Laura Barton and a dog. They go from the Quin but still no Tony came out.

Cooper looks back and starts running to the jet.  
"Cooper! Get back here!" Laura yells

"I am not leaving him! Not again!" Cooper shouts back

Cooper climbs back into the jet and sees his Uncle Tony struggling with the seat belt.

"Uncle Tony!" Cooper says running over too him

"Coop…get…out", Tony coughs

"Not without you!" Cooper says

Cooper managers to get the belt off.

"Come on lean on me", Cooper says helping a weak Tony up

Outside Laura was waiting for her son to appear. She knew there had been no stopping him. Cooper was VERY loyal to Tony since Tony saved his life and his sister at the near cost of his own.

"I'll get him", Clint says

Laura grabs him, "No! Trust him. I am scared too"

That's when they hear coughing. They see Cooper struggling to support a person. The man walked strangely like they couldn't keep himself up. But his head was down. The dog who had come out of the plane run to them whining.  
"Cooper! Tony!" Laura says and runs to them

"Mum! He needs help", Cooper replies

"Tony! Listen to me you must calm down and hold for a bit longer!" Laura says as she helps him onto the ground

The Avengers gasp as they see his damaged face. The scars.

"I…don't know…if…I can…my ear…aid…is falling", Tony gasps opening his eyes causing more gasps

As his white like eye and burned face looked at Laura like he wasn't seeing her.

"Someone needs to pick him up. He won't last much longer. Please King T'Challa", Laura says

King T'Challa didn't know what was going on but picked up Tony who gasped.

"Follow me", King T'Challa says

"A couch will do", Laura says as they follow

Steve and Rhodey were shocked at Tony's appearance. And wondering what the hell had happened to him.

They got into the palace with Laura whispering in Tony's ear. King T'Challa lays Tony on the couch.

"You safe Tony", Laura says tapping his arm in morse code not that anyone knew.

Suddenly Tony begins to seize. His seizure shaking him all over. Laura ran her fingers through Tony's hair.

"You can't do anything for him", Maggie says as King T'Challa was about to get medical aid

"No all we can do is wait", May agrees holding Lila to her

"What the hell is going on?" Clint asks

"Language", Steve says as his worry for Tony was in his voice

The seize dies down after a couple of minutes. Laura grabs his wrist.

"May? Maggie? Do you have your phone?" Laura asks

Maggie hurries to give Laura her phone.

"What is wrong with him?" Rhodey asks worried

"What is going on Aunt May?" Peter asks

"A lot of things", May says

Laura hits speed dial on the phone and puts it on speaker.

"Fantastic 4", a voice cheerfully

"Johnny! I need Sue or Reed", Laura says

"What the hell is going on Laura? We got the message", Johnny says  
"Just get them", Laura says

They hear Johnny yell for Sue and Reed.

"Sue Richards", Sue says

"Sue it is Laura", Laura says looking worrying at Tony

"What is going on? You have us all worried!" Sue says

"We are in Wakanda. They attacked the compound", Laura says

"Is Tony alright?" Sue asks

"We need the emergency kit", Laura says

"So in other words he is not. REED! Emergency in Wakanda. Tony and the others are there", Sue yells

"We didn't take much only what was only the Quinjet at the time. That means Tony hasn't got much he needs", Laura says  
They all heard the sound of rushing on the phone.

"Reed and I are coming. It will be at least an hour", Sue says

"Thank you. I will call the hub now", Laura says

"Tell the King we will need a place to land", Sue says hanging up

"Your Majesty. Reed and Sue Richards have a flying vehicle. They will need a landing place", Laura explains, "Tony needs them here"

"Then they will have it", King T'Challa says

Laura hits the other speed dial button.  
"The hub. Skye speaking", a woman says

"Skye it is Laura Barton", Laura says

"What is going on Laura?! We thought you had been taken or worse!" Skye says

"Tony got us out. But he is suffering for it now. We need help. We need Techno as his hear aid had failed. And the Doctor, Teleporter and the other main player", Laura says

"I will get them. Where are you?" Skye asks

"Wakanda", Laura says

"It will be an hour or more to get there. Sarah will have to make a few jumps to get everyone", Skye says

"Thank you. Tony really needs this", Laura says

"We guessed. We will hurry. Look after yourselves", Skye says

"What is going on there?" Laura asks

"News is reporting that Tony is a fugitive. And that he is being chaged with treason. And a whole lot of other bogus charges. Ross is really going at it", Skye says

The Rogue Avengers are all looking shocked by that.  
"Does Pepper know?" Laura asks  
"She does. Ross is going after Stark Industries, but she is holding firm. Daredevil is helping her", Skye replies

"Thank you. We will see you soon", Laura says

"Of course. We will hurry. Take care of yourselves to then", Skye says

"We will", Laura says hanging up

"What is wrong with Tony? What happened to him?" Steve asks looking at Tony with horror at his injuries

"A lot of things Captain Rogers. We will tell you soon. But we need to take care of Tony first", Laura says

"What can we do?" King T'Challa asks

"Wait for backup. They will have what Tony needs", Laura replies, "And if Tony wakes up try to keep him calm. Can your medical team look after the kids?"

"Of course Mrs Barton", King T'Challa says

"Kids go with King T'Challa", Laura says

"But Mum…", Cooper starts

"Tony will be fine. You all need to be check out. Listen to me Cooper. Take care of your sister and brother. Tony would want you all checked out", Laura says firmly

"Fine Mum. But you will let me now if he is ok?", Cooper says

The Rogues espeacially Clint was surprised by how concerned Cooper was.

"I will", Laura promises

"I will go with them", Maggie says

The kids where hustled to the hospital wing. While the rest wait with Tony. The Rogues all looking at Tony and wondered what the hell had happened…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
